Description of the Related Art
Many security systems are presently available for protecting residential and commercial premises. These systems usually comprise one or more sensors, an audible alarm, a visual alarm, and a controller, all interlinked. These components are usually placed in different physical locations and connected together by cables. Even when these components are interlinked by wireless links, the controller is generally hardwired into the mains power although, it will usually also have a battery backup.
These types of systems are very useful in deterring: unauthorised entry into a premises; theft; and, vandalism. However, because of the complexity of these systems, the need to have specialist technicians to install them, and their cost, they are not considered to be portable. Generally they will be installed in a premises and left there on a permanent basis.
At times however, it would be particularly beneficial if a security system were available which is fully and easily portable. This would be of great assistance to people going on holidays or people having jobs which require them to move frequently from place to place. It is this need which as lead to the development of the present invention.